The Golden Warriors and the Warriors of Fire and Wind
by CatLoverx33
Summary: When Davis and Mizu (OC) hear the others talking about them they get upset and run off they meet a girl named Zoe and her team who already been to the digital world they become friends and everything goes fine until an old enemy comes and is looking for revenge. On hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello! I decide to take a break from my other fanfic and start on the others I had planned now before we continue I need to say that I asked permission from Knight of Loyalty to write my own version of The Golden Radiance and the warrior of wind I hope you all like it!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

"C'mon Mizu where going to be late!" my partner Gummymon said "I know I know, man I can't believe where late again!" I replied -Wait I've got some explaining to do don't I? Well this all started when my friend Davis and I followed two of our classmates to the computer room when our friend Kari got a message from her older brother Tai saying that he needed her help so Davis and I followed her with the new student TK Takashi who might I add Davis doesn't like anyways when we got to the computer room we meet Izzy Izumi an old of Kamiya's siblings and TK then four lights came out of the computer two of them came at me and Davis to reveal some weird devices mine had cream colored rubber grips and Davis' are blue the next thing I know is that Davis I got sucked inside the computer to a place called the Digital World I was partnered with a Terriermom and Davis was partnered to Veemon's partner as the second successor of Courage, Friendship Miracles and the third keeper of the golden radiance with Davis and Willis but there's one thing I haven't told anyone yet, I'm a legendary warrior! My D-Tector is silver with a white rubber grip nobody knows except for Davis, Demiveemon and Gummymon speaking of Davis and Demiveemon here they are right now!

"Hey, Mizu! We're so late again aren't we?" he asked as we both ran to the computer room "Man I knew I shouldn't drank all of that soda at lunch. I managed to hold it the rest of the day curse my luck." he grumbled "Yeah I got hung up helping the teacher rearrange the books in the classroom we're lucky if Yolei doesn't blow her top on us" I replied "Yeah" Davis agreed. We both slowed down as we came to the door of the computer class

Davis reached for the doorknob but stopped when we heard the others talking about us.

"Their both late again this is the 4th time this week." We heard Yolei say which was typical of her but what we heard next shocked us.

"I agree with you Yolei they're both the leader and yet they're always the last ones to arrive." Cody said

"Leader's please those guys aren't leaders Tai made the biggest mistake ever when he made those two leaders he told me he only made Davis the leader because he saved Kari from that Monochromon when he first came to the digital world and Mizu just because she also pulled out the Digi-egg of courage." TK said Davis clenched his fists at this as tears started to build up in my eyes.

"Did Tai really make me leader just because I saved Kari?" Davis asked himself "And did he make me the second leader just because I was able to lift the digi-egg?" I whispered to myself.

"Yeah the way he constantly try's to impress me is pretty annoying and when Mizu keeps acting like she needs help with eveything when she's just doing it for attention, they're so immature." Kari said shocking Davis and I to our very core.

"Why didn't Kari just tell me that I was annoying her?" He asked himself again as tears started to fall. "I never wanted to attract attention to myself" I said clenching my fists

"Yeah sometimes I wonder why they was chosen to be a DigiDestined anyway and Mizu's too quiet and hesitant she's just useless in battles." Yolei said that shattered our heart's into a million pieces they were questioning our worth as a DigiDestined and Gummymon was pissed as hell. We both had enough we turned and ran away from the door once we got outside we just kept on running until I crashed into somebody knocking me into Davis as we all fell down to the floor.

"I'm sorry I'm so so sorry." I apologized as Davis helped the person up as we got a good look at them, it was a girl with wavy blonde hair green eyes and wore a blue and white shirt a lavender jacket and blue jeans.

"That's alright I wasn't really watching where I was going anyway." The girl said

"My names Davis Motomiya and this is my friend Mizu it's nice to meet you." Davis said raising his hand the girl giggled as she shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Davis, Mizu I'm Zoe Orimoto." Zoe said as she shook my hand smiling sweetly at us through the corner of my eye I saw that Davis looked happy again I inwardly smirked _'Intersting…'._

"So where were you going Zoe?" Davis asked her snapping my out of my thoughts.

"I was going to meet my friends at the park you guys want to come along?" Zoe asked as Demi-Veemon popped out of Davis's duffel bag.

"Hey guys this isn't the computer lab or the Digi-world." Demi-Veemon said shocking Davis, Zoe and I we forgot about him.

Wait a minute was he in their the whole time we heard the others talking about us?

"What is that?" Zoe asked

"Um would you believe us if we said it was a digimon?" I asked as Gummymon sat on my shoulder.

"Digimon wow I've never seen them before in the real world." Zoe said surprising the four of us.

"You know about digimon?" Davis asked her as she nodded we both smiled at her as we headed over to the park, when we arrived we saw five boys waiting.

"Hey Zoe who're the kids with the dolls?" The boy with the hat and goggles asked the blond.

"Guys meet Davis Motomiya and Mizu and these little guys are Demi-Veemon and Gummymon." Zoe said as she pointed to the in-training digimon on Davis's head and the one on my shoulder as everyone looked at us until the smallest walked over to us.

"I'm Tommy pleased to meet you." Tommy greeted

"Davis, Mizu meet the others from my team Takuya Kanbara the leader." Zoe said pointing to the kid with the hat and the goggles who smiled.

"How's it going nice googles by the way." Takuya said making Davis uncomfortable a bit as I fingered the googles on my neck.

They where a gift from Tai.

"This is the oldest member of the group J.P" Zoe said pointing to the guy with blue and yellow shirt and shorts.

"How's it going you two." J.P said smiling

"This is Koichi and his younger twin brother Koji the lone wolf of the group." Zoe said as she pointed to the last two.

"Hello." Koichi said smiling

"Hey." Koji said as he gave a small nod.

"Nice to meet all of you." Davis and I said smiling.

"So care to explain how you two have a digimon?" Takuya asked us we both looked at each other then sadly looked down at the ground as everyone looked at us concerned.

"To be honest with you I'm not even sure how we became digidestined." I said shocking everyone and Demi-Veemon while Gummymon looked angry again Davis and I sat down on the bench as we told everyone what happened in the computer lab. When we finished my eyes where filled with tears again everyone was shocked at this until finally Takuya spoke up.

"What are those guys thinking that you'll just brush it off like its nothing and stay with them!?" He shouted in outrage that our group would treat us like that.

"Those guys if you ask me are the ones that don't deserve to be DigiDestined not you two." Koji said getting angry.

"There nothing but big bullies!" Tommy shouted

"You think but if we confront them They'll just say We're silly or being unreasonable. I guarantee that they'll need use to save them one time then apologize and We'll forgive them then not ten minutes later they'll do it again!" Davis said taking off Tai's goggles and slamming them onto the table as I did the same with mine.

"Davis, Mizu don't worry about them we can leave if you guys want to." Demi-Veemon said to us as Gummymon nodded.

"You sure guys?" I asked Demi-Veemon nodded "Of course we're not going to let those guys hurt you!" Gummymom exclaimed we both smiled at them as I picked him up "Thanks Gummymon your the best" I said as I blinked my tears away as we got up from the bench.

"Hey Davis, Mizu you guys want to hang out with us for a while?" Takuya asked we both looked at each other and nodded as we decided on what we should do.

"So do you guys go to school here?" Davis asked the others as we where all heading towards the mall.

"Yeah we all moved from Shibuya two months ago and we are starting school after the break." J.P said to him as Davis smiled

"Hey maybe we'll be in the same class or something." Davis said hopeful I nodded in agreement "That would be nice" I said.

"Maybe what year are you two in?" Koichi asked

"The sixth grade." I said smiling.

"All right that's the same for everyone but Tommy." Takuya said happily.

"What year are you in Tommy?" I asked the youngest member of the team

"I'm going to be in the fourth grade." Tommy said smiling as everyone laughed. When we reached the mall we saw Tai and Sora on a date Davis and I tried to avoid them but Sora spotted us as well as the others.

"Hey Davis, Mizu shouldn't you guys be in the digital world right about now?" Sora asked us as Zoe put her arm around Davis shoulder as Takuya did the same to me concerning the duo of courage and love.

"They would have gone but they overheard their team talking about them behind they're back." Takuya said to them as Davis and I took off our goggles and gave them to Tai who looked at us shocked.

"Take these and give them to TK like you wanted to do the first time because we're no longer part of the team we quit." Davis said as I nodded in agreement "And so do I if I only needed to lift the digi-egg of courage to easily gain the spot as second leader" I said as we walked off followed by the others

Normal POV

Tai and Sora looked at them leave in pure disbelief and shock then they looked at each other and nodded they had to get to the bottom of this and fast.

**Me : what happens now huh? ;) **

**Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I'm back with another chapter!**

**Mizu: So soon?**

**Me: Yep!**

**Davis: That's great! **

**Me: thanks now Terriermon if you will**

**Terriermon: Sure!**

**Veemon: Aw man why does he get do it?**

**Me: don't worry you'll get the next one **

**Veemon: Yesh! *jumps and hugs me***

**Terriermon: Disclaimer CatLoverx33 does not own Digimon the plot belongs to Knight of Loyalty Cat only owns Mizu**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Normal POV

Tai and Sora were searching for the younger team of DigiDestined they headed towards the computer lab figuring that was as good a place as any to start. Tai then looked down at the two goggles the ones that signified the leader's of the DigiDestined he then thought back to what Davis and Mizu said to him.

Flashback

"Take these and give them to TK like you wanted to do the first time because I am no longer a part of the team we quit." Davis said as Mizu nodded "And so do I if I only needed be able to lift the digi-egg of courage to easily gain the spot as second leader" she said before walking off with Davis followed by the others.

End Flashback

"Tai what's wrong?" He heard Sora ask him he looked at Sora trying to speak but couldn't find his voice. Sora then held his hand smiling at him as Tai found the courage to speak.

"Why would Davis and Mizu quit and why did they think that I wanted to make TK leader the first time? And Mizu because she also pulled the digi-egg out before? What did the younger kids do to make them do something this drastic?" Tai asked confused as Sora hugged him.

"There there Tai it's going to be okay let's just confront the team then we can figure out how to make Davis and Mizu to come back to us." Sora comforted him

"Yeah right you know I love you right?" He asked making Sora laughed

"You could mention it more often." Sora replied kissing her boyfriend on the lips. They continued walking until they ran into Matt who was sitting on a bench.

"Hey you two why do you have Davis's and Mizu's goggles Tai?" Matt asked him

"Matt they quit the team because apparently the younger DigiDestined insulted them behind their back." Sora told him Matt was silent until he nodded and deep sighed.

"Okay you guys go confront them now while I go find the others then we can all confront them and set them all straight because TK and Kari should know better then to doubt members of the team." Matt said getting up from the bench

"Sure Matt thanks." Tai said as Matt nodded and left when they entered the computer lab they saw the younger DigiDestined there waiting.

"Hey Tai what are you doing here and did you see Davis and Mizu on your way over here because there late again." Yolei said making Tai and Sora look at each other then at the younger group who looked at them and shut up.

"You want to know where those two are well I'll tell you they freakin quit the DigiDestined because apparently they heard you guys insulting them behind their backs. Care to explain what they meant by that?" Tai asked the group everyone looked at him shocked until TK spoke up.

"What they can't quit the DigiDestined like that!" TK shouted as Tai slammed the googles onto the table making everyone go quiet as Tai glared at the blond.

"Well they did TK I can't believe you guys would do such a thing this time you guys went too far!" Tai snapped Tai had never been this angry since Agumon was captured by the digimon emperor everyone looked down in shame they had gone too far this time they would insult Davis at every chance they had sometimes at Mizu too and Davis would just laugh it off and Mizu would only give a slight smile but over time they would notice them with a glint of hurt in their eyes but they thought they were acting trying to draw attention to themselves.

"So that just proves that TK is the better leader because he would have our respect and he has experience you just made Davis leader because he saved your sister which TK could have probably done and Mizu because she lifted the digi-egg." Yolei said that's when it hit Tai and Sora everyone on the team was disagreeing with Tai's decision about Davis and Mizu being made the leader's. They are going to have to regain the trust and friendship of those two back before they would come back.

Meanwhile Davis, Mizu and the warriors were hanging out at Takuya's apartment Tommy and Takuya along with Shinya were playing a game on the Xbox while Koji Koichi and J.P were watching intently while Davis and Mizu were on the balcony looking at the sun set the sky was a fiery orange with a tint of yellow Davis looked down at the street below as tears of sadness fell as they both sobbed then he spoke.

"Wonder how long before these guys insult us behind our back how long before we're alone with nobody to call our friends." Davis said as they both felt someone put there hand on their shoulder they looked over to see Takuya standing there smiling at them as were the rest of the group everyone smiling kindly at them as Demi-Veemon sat on JP's head and Gummymon was on Tommy's head.

My POV

"You don't need to worry about us doing that Davis, Mizu for the simple reason of because that we all respect you so you can trust us." Takuya said as we smiled at him then everyone when I looked at Takuya though I felt my heart beat quickly, but why? could I be falling for him? Little did I know that he was thinking the same thing I focused my attention on Davis seeking him looking at Zoe with a light pint hue on his cheeks.

Then everyone decided to go out for dinner we decided on pizza we went to a place that Davis said was a decent place and the food was good when we got there we all got ready to order soon the waiter came up.

"So what would you like kids?" She asked sweetly as we ordered.

"I'll have two slices of pepperoni with a coca cola please." Takuya asked.

"Same here." Tommy, Shinya said.

"I'll have one slice of Hawaiian and a slice of pepperoni with a lemonade please." Koichi said

"I'll have two slices of the supreme pizza with a fanta please." Koji said

"I'll have four slices of Pepperoni with a diet coke." JP said

"I'll have two slices of pepperoni and a diet coke please." I said

"I'll have one slice of vegetarian and one of meatlovers with a coke please." Zoe said smiling

"I'll have the same as she's having thanks." Davis said as the lady took down the orders

"What about us?" Demi-Veemon asked making everyone but Me, Davis and the lady freak out because everyone in Odaiba already knew about digimon the waiter laughed.

"Sorry buddy let me guess three slices of cheese pizza with a large coke? And for you Two slices of cheese and a medium coke?" She asked as Demi-Veemon and Gummymon smiled and nodded jumping onto the table hopping around.

"Anything else buffalo wings or cheese-sticks?" She asked

"Buffalo wings thanks." Davis and Zoe said at the same time smiling then looking at each other and laughing at what had happened. I smiled _'Looks like Davis found a new crush' _I thought Ten minutes later the pizza had arrived as everyone started to eat although I had to feed Gummymon since he didn't have any hands or paws.

"So you gonna tell us how you guys got to the digital world?" Davis asked the group who smiled before they told of their adventures from Takuya turning into Agunimon which made Davis choke on his soda and send me a glance to how they as a team defeated the evil Lucemon and saved the digital world from certain destruction after the story Davis was gobsmacked at this.

"No way your telling me you guys can turn into digimon." He said as the others nodded, he then looked at me "Well?" he said "Well what?" I asked not liking where this was going as everyone looked at me he gave me a look that said,_'Aren't you going to show them your_ D-tector' I hesitated then sighed as I slowly reached into my bag and pulled it out to show the others, This time it was JP's turn to choke on his soda.

"A D-Tector!?" they all exclaimed at the same time looking at me with shocked expressions "Yeah a few months ago after we defeated MaloMyotismon my computer was acting weird then this light came out of it and hit my phone turning it into this." I explained they where all silent until Gummymon spoke up "Brace yourself!" he warned "Huh?" next thing I knew I was being hugged to death by an overly excited blonde "I can't believe there's finally another girl in the group!" Zoe squealed I looked at everyone else's faces to see that they had big smiles "So did you figure out what kind of warrior you are?" Koichi asked I smiled as I fed Gummymon another slice of pizza

"The Moon"

**Me: Well that explains how Mizu got her D-tector**

**Mizu: Yep! We also learned something else**

**Davis: Like what?**

**Me: You've got a thing for Zoe X3 **

**Davis: *blushes* N-No way!**

**Mizu: Sure what ever you say ;)**

**Me: by the way Mizu means water **

**Read and Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: wow three chapters in a day, now Veemon?**

**Veemon: you got it!**

**Disclaimer: CatLoverx33 does not own Digimon the plot belongs to Knight of Loyalty Cat only owns Mizu**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

"Say tomorrow how about we hang out again maybe even go to the Digi-world see how it's doing?" Takuya asked to which everyone agreed but Davis and I hesitated and for a good reason too.

"Davis what's wrong?" Demi-Veemon asked him

"Well it's just a certain someone we know may lecture us about having to stay with the others that it is destiny that we became a DigiDestined." He said head down until Koji slammed his hand on the table making Gummymon yelp and jump on my shoulder.

"That's a load of crap no one can force you to stay with them and besides your not actually giving up on the digital world are you?" He said

"Man remind me to never tick him off" Gummymon muttered from his place from my shoulder I silently chucked.

"No we're not who cares what some guardian says I'm my own man and if he can't see that then fudge him." Davis said smiling I lightly giggled as everyone nodded as we all went home.

The next day Davis the warriors and I had snuck into the computer lab as I opened up a portal to the digital world.

"You guys ready to go?" we asked the group who nodded and smiled at us as we raised our D-3's to the screen as the others held on to us.

"DIGI-PORT OPEN" we said in unison as we were engulfed in a familiar bright light. When we looked around we found ourselves in a field everyone looked around surprised and glad to be back.

"The digital world sure has changed since we were here." Koji said as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Come on guys lets go and take a look around." JP said as everyone set off Takuya was in front followed by Tommy as well as Shinya who insisted on coming Koji and Koichi were behind them followed by JP and Zoe but Davis along with Veemon, Terriermon and I who were at the far back I kept looking around worrying about something Davis doing the same thing.

"What's wrong guys?" Veemon asked us friend as Terriermon looked worried about us. Davis and I looked down at them trying to smile but we could only manage a half-hearted smile.

"I'm fine buddy nothing to worry about." Davis said "Yeah no need to worry Terriermon" I said as we saw someone walk up to us we looked up and saw Zoe and Takuya smiling at us.

"You guys can tell us what's wrong you can trust us." She said smiling at us as we noticed that the others had stopped walking and were smiling at us. I took a deep breath I was truly glad to have people I could trust I'm sure Davis feels the same way.

"We're just worried that that person we told you about could show up and try to make us go back to the others and abandon you guys." I said head down as everyone was silent until I felt someone hug me I looked up to see Takuya hugging me Zoe doing the same to Davis we both slightly blushed at this but thankfully nobody noticed.

"You don't need to be worried about that because if he does we will support you no matter what." Koji told us smiling as everyone agreed smiling.

"Yeah you two left the team of your own choice and nobody can say otherwise." Takuya said

"Thanks you guys really now let's get going." Davis said smiling again as everyone cheered as we continued to explore we soon arrived at primary village when we went to visit we saw two digimon that Takuya and the others seemed to recognized.

"Bokomon." Takuya said

"Neemon" Tommy said the two digimon looked at the two and were shocked and happy to see them.

"Takuya my boy it's good to see you all again." Bokomon said as they walked up to the us they then looked at Davis and I as Bokomon looked at his book flipping through the pages of the book.

"Um Z who are these guys?" Davis asked Zoe

"This is Bokomon and Neemon the two digimon that accompanied us when we were in the digital world." Zoe explained as Bokomon walked up to us making us look down at him.

"Are you by any chance Davis Motomiya and Mizu the two children of Miracles and inheritor of Courage and Friendship?" Bokomon asked us Davis and I nodded slowly.

"Someone wishes to speak with you my young ones please follow me." Bokomon said walking off as everyone looked at Davis and I as we shrugged as we started to follow the digimon after ten minutes we had arrived at a castle made entirely of crystal.

"What is that?" Davis asked as I looked at it in awe "It's beautiful" I whispered.

"That my boy is the castle of Seraphimon one of the three celestial digimon." Bokomon said as we walked closer to the castle. When we arrived Bokomon opened the door and the we all found ourselves inside a glorious castle covered in crystal and standing there was an angel with ten golden wings.

"Lady Ophanimon we have brought the children of Miracles as you have asked." Bokomon said the angel looked at the four of us with a smile that radiated kindness and love.

"Welcome children I am Opanimon one of the three celestial digimon charged with protecting the digital world." She said kindly

"Hi so do you have a reason to see us?" Veemon asked her

"I have called you because there is a threat to the digital world that I am afraid the children cannot face alone." She informed them sadly.

"What don't tell me Cherubimon's gone crazy again." Takuya said

"No nothing like that but all will be explained shortly." She said as she motioned for us to follow her we did as we were told and soon we were greeted by two more angels.

"Allow me to introduce Seraphimon and Cherubimon the other two of the celestial digimon." Ophanimon said as the two angels bowed towards us.

"It is good to see you all again my friends and you as well Davis, Veemon, Mizu and Terriermon." Seraphimon nodded but he then laid eyes on Shinya who hid behind Takuya.

"Do not be afraid child we mean no harm to you." Ophanimon said as Shinya stepped out from behind his brothers back.

"So what's this about is Lucemon trying to come back or something?" Koichi asked the three angels.

"No I'm afraid that the enemy is an old foe of the digidestined that goes by the name Piedmon." Cherubimon said shocking the four of us.

**Me: Holy crap! It's a cliffhanger! Dun Dun DUNNNN! What happens next, hm?****  
**

**Read & Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hiii! I'm back with a whole new chapter and before I update I feel like I need to answer catpatch30's question Mizu's last name will be Nomura and will now be used in future introductions now with out further delay Davis?**

**Davis: I'm on it!, Disclaimer: CatLoverx33 does not own digimon the plot belongs to Knight of Loyalty Cat just owns Mizu and Davis's first armor spirit evolution Igniusmon**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

**" WHAAAAAAT!?" **Davis and I yelled making the everyone else jump in surprise

"Your serious but I thought Piedmon was defeated by Tai and the others." Davis said in disbelief.

"Wasn't he sucked through the gates of destiny?" I asked nervously hugging Terriermon to my chest

"We do not know how he survived but he is getting more powerful then ever we called you four here because we need the help of the children of miracles." Seraphimon said

"Oh great I'm guessing we need the others since they've already went up against him aren't we?." I groaned

"You must try to unite the DigiDestined or you won't stand a chance against him." Opanimon said smiling.

"Okay but what can I do if the others won't even listen to us?" Davis asked the angels as Bokomon walked up to Davis.

"May I have you digivice and d-terminal?" He asked Davis hesitated but then gave him his digivice and d-terminal Bokomon then walked over to the angels.

"I believe you should try what you thought off Lord Seraphimon." Bokomon said as the angel nodded as he took the items soon they glowed as they combined into a D-Tector like the others but it was golden with blue buttons and a red grip.

"Whoa what just happened?" Davis asked as the digivice flew into his hands.

"This is a D-Tector Davis but unlike the others the three Digi-eggs that you possess of Courage Friendship and of your own Miracles will allow you to evolve into digimon Veemon can still digivolve to his champion level through this as well so don't worry about not being to help." Seraphimon explained as Davis looked at the D-Tector then back to the angels he smiled at them. I frowned what about Terriermon?

"Thank you I won't forget this." Davis said bowing to the angels who smiled and bowed.

"As for you my dear" Seraphimon said looking at me "Um, yes?" I asked nervously "You posses a D-Tector and represent the warrior of the Moon correct?" he asked I nodded "Yes, sir" I said.

"Then these belong to you" he said smiling my D3 and d-terminal started to float in front of me before it started to glow brightly forcing me to close my eyes when I opened them my D3 and d-terminal were gone and their where two statues in front of me instead.

"Are these...?" I asked excitedly "Yes they are your spirit and beast spirit fight well warrior of The Moon and like Veemon Terriermon will still be able to digivolve to his other forms" Seraphimon said I held up my D-Tector as my spirits were downloaded into it "Thank you I promise I won't let you down" I said before we left the castle.

"So should we try out what digimon you two can turn into?" Takuya asked before we could reply we heard an explosion nearby we went to check it out when we arrived we saw TK Kari Cody and Yolei fighting a Mammothmon and they were losing badly.

"Lets go guys we need to help." Davis said pointing his D-Tector at Veemon as he Digivolved into Ex-Veemon and Terriermon digivolved into Gargomon and they charged the Mammothmon.

"VEE LASER!"

"GARGO LASER!"

Ex-Veemon sent out an x shaped laser and Gargomon shot pellets from his barrels hitting the Mammothmon drawing his attention away from the others.

"It's Ex-Veemon and Gargomon." Cody said as the we watched from the trees.

"TUSK CRUSHER" Mammothmon fired his tusks at Ex-Veemon and Gargomon they dodged one but the other hit them sending them down to the ground.

"Oh this isn't good guys now would be a good time for one of you to help." Takuya said I was about to transform when Davis placed a hand on my shoulder I turned to him and he gave me a look, I got what he meant so I stepped back from Davis who nodded in thanks as he pulled out his D-Tector as a ring of data appeared on his hand as he was surrounded by data.

"EXECUTE COURAGE ARMOUR EVOLUTION" He said as flame surrounded him as a image of Flamedramon Veemon and Ex-Veemon appeared behind him as his body changed he was taller and muscular with short spiky orange hair that stopped above his neck with a helmet that looked like WarGreymon's he had blue skin red eyes and white dragon wings and he had orange and red armor with a sword in a golden hilt.

"Igniusmon the Flame of Courage" The new digimon said as he flew into the air to help our friends.

"Cool" I said in awe not noticing the look of jealousy that came from a certain goggle head.

"Hey you overgrown elephantl up here!" Igniusmon shouted Mammothmon looked at him and roared.

"TUSK CRUSHER" Mammothmon launched his tusks again but FlareDramon flew elegantly dodging the attack he flew in and slashed his sword sending a wave of fire at the digimon making him roar in pain as everyone watched the new digimon fight the ultimate level digimon.

"Who's that?" Yolei asked

"I don't know but he seems to be doing fine his own." TK said looking slightly ticked of that someone else was doing his job for him.

Hmph grow up TK.

"FREEZING BREATH" Mammothmon launched a sub-zero blast of energy a Igniusmon but he flew out of the way as flames surrounded his wings.

"INFERNO WAVES!" Igniusmon launched streams of fire from his wings at the digimon he roared in pain as the attack hit him making Mammothmon retreat. Igniusmon then landed by the others

"Are you okay?" He asked

"Yeah we're fine but who are you?" TK asked bitterly as Ex-Veemon and Gargomon walked up to them

"Thanks for the help stranger I would of been a goner if you hadn't help." Ex-Veemon said smiling at Igniusmon "Yeah we would have been crushed if it weren't for you" Gargomon said.

"No thanks are needed I'm glad I could help." Igniusmon said smiling before he took to the sky's flying away and landing next to us before turning back into Davis who was panting as Ex-Veemon and Gargomon came through the trees before they turned back into Veemon and Terriermon.

"Davis that was awesome you sure handled him easily." Shinya said smiling at Davis who smiled back as Terriermon jumped into my arms "You where great out there Terriermon" I praised he puffed up in pride "I know aren't I always?" he asked grinning I laughed "Yeah sure you are Terriermon, but how are you guys going to persuade the others to help us?" JP said as my laughter died down.

"We're not sure but we have to try but for now lets go home." Davis said as everyone headed home but before we left Bokomon and Neemon came and found us as Bokomon handed a D-Tector to Shinya.

"Seraphimon told us to give this to you this holds the spirits of earth." Bokomon said as Shinya stared at his D-Tector in awe.

"Hey why don't you guys come with us back home." Davis asked as I nodded which surprised the two digimon at the show of kindness they nodded as we all went home when we got back to the computer lab we quickly left before anyone noticed when we got outside Bokomon and Neemon went with Takuya and Shinya to their home but before that everyone looked at me and Davis.

"Hey did you guys hear about the battle of the bands competition?" Takuya asked

"Yeah I heard Matt talking about once" I said "What about it?" Davis asked "We formed a band and now where going to be playing" Takuya explained before Zoe seemed to realize something "Oh no! We where suppose to come up a song they asked us to write! What do we do now?"

Davis began to think. Oh no I knew that look I silently walked away as quickly as could but I was too late "Hey Mizu!" I heard Davis exclaim "Why don't you write the song and sing it?" he asked I knew it "W-Well what type of song does it need to be?" I asked nervously "Something about love, betrayal and war" Koji said I deadpanned of all the genres I had to write a recent song about… "Uh I already wrote a song about that" they all looked at each other and seemed to agree on something "Can you sing it?" Davis asked "No" I said bluntly "Awww but ~Mizuuuuuuu~!" Davis whined as he Tommy and Shinya clung to my waist "You've got to please!" he pleaded the others looked at me hopefully the corner of my mouth twitched "Fine I'll do it" I muttered in defeat truthfully I actually wanted to sing my songs but I never had the chance to "Yes!" everyone cheered.

"Hang on do you guys mind if we bring a friend with us?" Davis asked the others once he stopped clinging to my waist I was confused before I knew what he meant.

"Not at all we would like to meet him." Zoe said smiling as everyone parted ways.

Davis and I watched as they left before I turned to him "You like her" I said grinning his face immediately went as red as a tomato as Demi-veemon and Gummymon started snickering.

"Wh-What! No I don't!" he stuttered "Uh-huh then why are you stuttering and blushing then?" I asked with my hands laced behind my back "W-Well what about you and Takuya?" he replied this time my face went red "I have no idea of what your talking about" I replied turning away "Like hell you do!" Davis exclaimed "You like him admit it" I sighed I obviously wasn't going to win this round "Okay yes I like Takuya, but you can't tell anyone especially Matt and Tai or else they'd freak!" I've become like their second sister and sadly their really overprotective when it comes to dating Davis treats me like his little sister too but he's not that overprotective.

Davis grinned " Suuure of course I will" he said I looked at him with a mischievous glint in my eye "Tell anyone and I'll tell Zoe your little 'secret'" I said smirking "Well bye!" and with that I grabbed Gummymon and high tailed it outta their "Hey what secret!?" Davis yelled "Ask Demi-veemon!" I yelled back.

"Demi-veemon!" Davis shouted with red cheeks

"I didn't tell hersh anything Davish!" was Demi-veemon's reply

I laughed as I ran faster then I sighed.

I hope HE can come with us to the concert.

**Me: well I hoped you guys all liked this chapter it had a nice Davis/Mizu sibling relationship plus, can anyone guess what song Mizu's going to sing? Next chapter will also tell you what Mizu looks like also Ignius is the Latin word for fire. **

**Davis: Please Read & Review! **

**Peace out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hi everyone I apologiez see I was going to update yesterday but I had a headache so yeah anyways I'm sorry to say that Miracles Veemon was wrong Mizu will not sing a song by Taylor Swift or Demi Levato your about to see what it is. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon the plot belongs to Knight of Loyalty I just own Mizu, Igniusmon and some new scenes **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Normal POV

Davis was standing at the Auditorium waiting for his friends and someone else he hoped would come this person was Ken Ichijoji the former digimon emperor who Davis and Mizu had offered the olive branch to but he had refused.

_FLASHBACK_

_"I'm feeling nervous about this." Mizu said as she and Davis stood outside the Ichijoji's house "Relax it'll all go fine" Davis assured before knocking on the door they waited for a few minutes before Ken's mother opened it "Oh hello, may I help you with something?" she asked._

_"Yes I'm Davis Motomiya and this is my friend Mizu Nomura we're friends of Ken's and we were wondering if we could see him." Davis explained Ms. Ichijoji's eyes lit up "Oh! Your friends of Ken's? Well come inside he's in his room" she said moving away from the door "Thank you" Davis and Mizu said in unision._

_They walked to Ken's door and Davis opened it, they quietly entered and silently closed the door there stood Ken and Minomon with their back's to them. "Hey Ken." Davis greeted he jumped and turned around with wide eyes Mizu gave a small wave and a shy smile_

_"Why are you two here did you come to remind me how much of a monster I was?" Ken asked miserably. "Nope we simply wanted to ask you something which was do you want to go to a singing competition please?" Mizu asked as she and Davis took a seat on the bed._

_"Why? Don't you two hate me your team does so why not you two?" Ken asked_

_"We're no longer apart of the Digidestined team we quit and found some new friends and we would like for you to meet them." she explained Ken looked at them in shock_

_"You quit the team, why?" he asked_

_"Turns out they never wanted us to be apart of the team let alone the leader's of the group so we quit and joined another group of DigiDestined." Davis explained to him Ken actually smiled at them._

_"I'll think about it." Ken said they both smiled "Well we should get going, See ya later, Ken." Davis said as he and Mizu exited out of the door _

_"That went well" Mizu said "Yep, now let's get started on that song" Davis said eagerly_

_End FLASHBACK_

"Hey Davis." He heard a voice he turned looking in the direction and saw Ken walking up to him smiling a little.

"Hi Ken the others should be here soon. So what convinced you to come?" Davis asked

"My mother insisted I came when she heard you two invited me." Ken said happily "Speaking of where's Mizu?" he asked "Over here!" a voice called the turned as Mizu ran up to them wearing her usual outfit she wore a sleeveless purple hight collar shirt with a black tie and black bell sleeves a black miniskirt with black stockings and black ballet flats her violet hair had black ribbons tied to the side of her head she placed her hands on her knees as she panted "Wow Mizu and I thought I was the late one, you must be getting slower" Davis mused Mizu's eye twitched then…

**POW!**

"Ow!" Davis yelped as he clutched his head "Shut up" Mizu mumbled but they could both see she was trying to keep from laughing she then turned to Ken "It's nice to see you could make it" she smiled "Yes thank you for inviting me" Ken replied

"Hey Davis, Mizu over here." They heard a voice they turned to see Takuya and the other warriors along with Bokomon and Neemon walking up to them.

"Hey guys I would like you to meet Ken Ichijoji the person we were telling you about." Davis said introducing Ken to the warriors.

"Hello nice to meet you." Ken said.

"Let me introduce the group this is Takuya Kanbara." Davis said pointing at Takuya "This is Koji and his older twin brother Koichi." Davis said pointing at the brothers "This is Tommy and JP" Davis said pointing at the two." And this is Bokomon and Neemon." Davis said pointing at the two digimon. "And this is Zoe Orimoto" Davis said finishing the introductions everyone smiled and waved at Ken who smiled back.

"Nice to meet you all so you are DigiDestined as well?" Ken asked the group

"Yeah except we don't have digimon except these two we use the spirits of the ten legendary warriors to become digimon." Takuya explained

"Really you know I've read about something similar to this." Ken said "Mizu's a legendary warrior too" Tommy piped up Ken looked at her in shock before she pulled out her D-tector "If your also a warrior then why didn't you use it before?" Ken asked

"Well I didn't really have my human or beast spirits at the time" she replied.

"Enough talking lets win this competition!" Davis shouted making everyone laugh good heartily as they entered the building.

Meanwhile…

"Hey Matt thanks for bringing us here" TK said to his brother as he and the digidestined old and new where back stage as Matt was preparing himself for his performance "Sure TK it's just that…" he trailed off "What is it Matt?" Tai asked.

"I wish Mizu was here she seemed to love music I'd always catch her watching us play whenever I had band practices" Matt finished sadly TK winced technically it was his and the other's fault that Davis and Mizu weren't here with them "Matt we're up!" his band mate called "Wish me luck!" Matt said before going out on stage.

With Mizu and the others…

Mizu and the others watched as Matt and the Teenage wolves finished they're performance everyone cheered she sighed looking at the ground "Something wrong?" a voice asked she turned and smiled slightly "Hey Takuya I'm just a little nervous, I can't believe I agreed to this" she said pouting Takuya chuckled

"Well Davis did say you we're an awesome singer so he obviously turned to you" she blushed "He promised he wouldn't tell anyone" she muttered "Hey guys it's our turn!" JP said Mizu took a deep breathe "I'm ready."

Back with the others…

"Matt you were great out there!" TK exclaimed "Thanks little bro" Matt said ruffling his hair he and the others watched as the next band came out there was a blonde girl on the electric keyboard and guy with spiky red-brown hair on drums a brunette wearing a green cap backwards with square googles holding and electric guitar and a boy with dark blue hair tied with a bandanna with the bass and finally the singer came out.

Jaws dropped when they saw who it was, the singer was none other then Mizu Nomura

With Mizu on stage…

She was nervous as hell that was for sure, until she spotted a certain group of people among the audience watching her in complete shock then her nervousness faded away and was replaced by determination she nodded at Takuya as they began to play.

**(Play Love is War by Hatsune Miku)**

_Mou ikiba ga nai wa, kono koi no netsuryou_

She sang lowly before she sang another verse louder and stronger

_Ahhh! _

The music got stronger as Mizu moved to the rhythm

_Haiiro no kumo MONOCHROME no kensou_

_Hizashj wa kageri yuugure wa iro kaete iku_

Mizu's voice was clear and had the right emotion for the song

_Ahh, sekai ga nijin de _

_Soredemo suki de irareru ka nante?_

_Wakatteru kedo dou sureba ii no?_

Mizu hugged herself and her head was down as if confused and upset about something

_Doushitara… dou sureba…_

_BAKA da na… watashi_

She brought her head up and sang clearer and stronger

_Hajimeru no yo kore wa sensou!_

_Ureshisou na KIMI o miru nante!_

_Setsu naru koi sore wa tsumi_

_Misete ageru watashi no omoi wo_

She had a megaphone in her hand as she continued

_Saken de mita MEGAPHONE wa kowareteta no_

Mizu dropped the megaphone on the floor

_Dore dake senobi shitatte kimi no shikai ni hairanai_

_Aa, itsunomanika hareta sora_

Mizu tilted her head up as if looking at the sky but then looked down and shook her head

_Zenzen niawanai_

_Kimochi ga osaerare nakute_

_Dou shitara dou sureba_

_Naite nanka nain dakara ne_

She turned her head again but then came back singing firmly

_Daisuki_

_Tatakau no yo HEART o ute_

_Shudan nante erande'rarenai_

She clutched one hand above her heart and gripped the other one with the microphone

_SKIRT hirari misetsukeru no yo_

_Kimi no shisen ubatte miseru no_

She twirled in her skirt to the beat

_Geigeki youi _

_Senkyou wa ima da furi na no desu_

_Koi wa moumoko_

_Kimi no kuchidzuke de me ga sameru no_

She finished. There was a silence then the audience cheered wildly and clapped Mizu smiled as everyone went backstage where she was tackled into hugs by the others

My POV:

"Mizu that was awesome you where great out there!" Tommy said I blushed and rubbed my neck feeling embarrassed "Aw c'mon I wasn't that great" I said "Are you kidding? That was the best one!" Davis exclaimed.

"Which reminds, I thought you promised you wouldn't tell anyone about this" I said sternly with my hands on my hips "W-Well I-I uh…um" Davis stuttered Ken chuckled before they both froze confused I turned behind me, my eyes widened to see our old 'friends' standing there some with shock and surprised looks while one looked angry.

Crap.

**Me: *Yawns* well it's 11:12 pm and I finally finished this one before I go can anyone guess who's the angry one?**

**Please Read & Review**

**CatLoverx33 out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: I'm ~baaaacccckkkk~ and with a new chapter I hope you liked the song I chose for Mizu to sing I just love Vocaloid, anyways last time Mizu and Davis get a surprise visit from their old tram what happens now? We're about to find out**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon the plot belongs to Knight of Loyalty I just own Mizu, Igniusmon And some new scenes in the story**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

We just stood there staring at each other I noticed Ken was trying to hide behind us but it was too late since the other had already seen him

"Davis, Mizu! What the hell are you doing with _him_ he's the enemy! TK hissed angrily I clenched my fists he has no right to say that to Ken! Davis must've thought the same thing because he walked up to TK and got in his face I was quick to follow I knew better then anyone how Davis could act when he's really angry _  
_

"Last time I checked we can do what we want because we're no longer DigiDestined TK!" Davis shouted at him.

"Have you forgotten he was the Digimon Emperor he could still be evil and is using you how can you two be so thick headed!?" TK shouted back at Davis

"We're the thick headed ones? Look TK you need to lay off Ken didn't know what he was doing he was confused how can you be the child of hope yet you have so little of it!" I snapped the nerve of him!

"Stop being so stubborn and come back to where you two belong as part of the team NOW!" TK shouted the last bit, he reached forward and gripped my wrist tightly I struggled "Let me Go!" I said

He ignored me and tried to drag me back but a fist came struck him hard on his nose causing him to fall on the floor TK held his nose as it started to bleed "Don't. You. Dare. Touch. Her!" Takuya hissed as he stood in front of me protectively I blushed at the fact that he was protecting me when we were interuppted by the announcer. And the winner of this competition is… The warriors! **(A/N I couldn't come up with a better band name sorry) **the five of us went out to the stage and accepted the prize I pretty much forced a smile and we went back to see that Davis already blew his top

"Team what team!? Oh you mean this group of stubborn jackasses who constantly talk badly about us who insult us behind our back who treat the dirt under their shoes with more respect! We're no longer members of the team, none of you ever wanted us as member's of the team let alone the leader the only reason Tai made me leader was because I saved his pathetic sister and Mizu was able to lift the damn Digi-egg of courage!" Davis shouted at TK as everyone let him continue.

"You know what TK no matter how hard I tried to prove myself to everyone you never gave me the chance only Mizu did while everyone always listened to you and not us when you wanted to run from a fight everyone did but when I wanted to keep fighting Mizu gave me a chance because she had faith in me I knew we could win you all argued and ran away then came back and fought then scolded me on my choice to stay. Matt even scolded me for complaining about my sister but he was doing the same thing five damn seconds later!" Davis shouted glaring at the older blonde.

"Then there's Kari the person who I had always liked and tried my best to get her to notice me she was my first real friend aside from Mizu then you come into the picture and she ignores me not even returning a phone call because she's gone all ditzy fangirl for you. No matter what I did she always ignored me not once thanking me for anything I did it was always you you you!" Davis continued to rant letting all of his emotions out the warriors and I looked at him in sadness then the others in anger as Davis continued to talk. He was really letting it out wasn't he?

"Then there's Yolei who thinks she's better then everyone else more so with me she always argues with me and complains about everything unless she wants to do it she rubs her intelligence in my face I know I can never be a A+ student and Mizu's only an A or B student but she doesn't rub it in my face she's even been helping me with my school work! just because I don't like school doesn't mean I'm not smart. Yolei constantly mocks me thinking she knows more about the digital world then me but she doesn't she's new to it as well!" Davis shouted glaring at Yolei

"We're no longer a member of the team so don't treat us as such we want nothing to do with you any of you lets see how long you last under TK's leadership because everyone always wanted him as leader so lets see if you can make the tough choices and not get the whole team killed!" Davis finished shouting.

"Davis you two are being unreasonable besides we all know you'd both would come back if I asked you always did what I asked you just like the loyal dog that you two are." Kari said.

**SLAP!**

It all happened so fast that I only say a blur of blonde and lavender as Zoe smacked Kari across the face making her fall to the ground.

"How dare you talk to them like that you have no right to treat them the way you are now after everything they've done for you when I first met Davis he told me you were always kind to him at first I believed him but I now see that was a lie your nothing but selfish shallow and cold!" Zoe said as she left the child of light on the floor.

"Davis wait tomorrow how about me and you have a battle in the digital world Angemon vs Ex-Veemon see who's stronger!" TK said to which Davis nodded as he and the warriors left.

"Are you nuts fighting him tomorrow Davis?" Takuya said

"No because Ex-Veemon's not going to fight him." Davis said "Your going to fight him?" I asked "Nope you are" He answered I stopped in my tracks and blinked "Davis I know you love me and all which is why I have to say, HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FREAKING MIND!?" I exclaimed with my eyes wide.

"C'mon your the only one who hasn't tried out your spirit yet don't you want to prove that your strong" Davis pleaded I was about to say something when Yolei's voice rang in my head

_"Mizu's too quiet and hesitant she's just useless in battles." 'I'll show them' _I thought determinedly

I looked at Davis "I'll do it" I said he smirked as everyone went home.

**Me: Well their it is sorry this came out late but I was busy watching programs of 9/11 it almost made me cry, anyways next chapter it's Mizu's turn to spirit evolve! And no Catpatch it's not Dianamon close but not quite you'll just have to see next chapter**

**Read & Review!**

**See ya later**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Hello! I'm back with a new chapter! And this time Mizu spirit evolves! Now Takuya?**

**Takuya: I'm on it!**

**Disclaimer: CatLoverx33 does not own Digimon the plot belongs to Knight of Loyalty Cat only owns Mizu, Igniusmon and some new scenes **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

Normal POV

The next day in the digital world Mizu, Davis and the warriors were waiting for TK and the DigiDestined to arrive ten minutes later we saw TK and Angemon walk up followed by the others who came.

"Where's Ex-Veemon?" Angemon asked

"Change of plans Mizu's going to be fighting you pal." Davis said as the DigiDestined looked at him wide eyed as she stepped forward and pulled out her D-Tector she held her hand up and a ring of data surrounded her hand 'Here goes nothing' she thought.

"EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" she cried as a cocoon of data surrounded her as she evolved.

When the data strips disappeared there was a completely different person or digimon in Mizu's place

She was tall with light pink skin with yellow marks on them she had metal shoes and a blue and silver shirt-like armor with shoulder pads with spikes on with armor going down a little on her sides that was held together with black straps her mouth was covered with a ninja mask (A/N like Zeyphrmon's) on her upper face she had a black mask and long pink ears coming out from it and two silver spikes with pink ribbons on she has quill like appendages on her back, metal gloves and two axes with crescent moon symbols on them

She twirled her weapons as she declared her name.

"Crescemon!"

"Who is that?" Davis asked looking amazed "Behold the legendary warrior of the moon, Crescemon" Bokomon said "She's so pretty" Zoe breathed while the digidestined looked shocked as they had just witnessed Mizu turning into a digimon she then turned to Angemon.

"Whenever your ready angel boy!" She called out to Angemon he took off ready to fight, Angemon attack with his staff but Crescemon blocked it easily with her axes Crescemon swung her axes at the angel who flew out of the way just in time.

"HAND OF FATE" Angemon sent out a burst of light at Crescemon but she jumped out of the way she twirled her axe as the quills on her back glowed a white color

"ICE ARROW!" Crescemon sent out a shards of ice from the quills on her back Angemon spun his staff blocking the attack but Crescemon was in the stream as she charged the angel.

"DARK ARROW!" Crescemon said as she hit Angemon sending him to the ground as he turned back into Patamon.

"Mizu how could you!?" TK shouted as Crescemon turned back into Mizu who just looked at him blankly.

"You put your digimon up to this so this is your fault you should have said no when you realized he was facing Mizu oh and by the way she's not the only one who can transform into a digimon." Davis said as he brought out his own D-Tector he then walked away leaving the other DigiDestined speechless at what they just saw.

My POV:

I can not believe I did that! Sure I was exhausted from spirit evolving but I held it in, not wanting to seem weak but my legs where shaking.

"Mizu that was awesome!" Davis said "Thanks Davis, it was pretty cool" I replied tiredly with a small smile "Hey, are you okay?" Zoe asked worriedly.

I was about to answer when my knees bucked and I fell face first on the ground, I heard they're cries of surprise as I was turned over by Zoe and leaned on her for support "Mizu! You okay?" Takuya asked worriedly I grinned slightly "I'm okay I guess I'm just tired from spirit evolving" I said my legs still shook as I tried to get up when I felt someone pick me up bridal style I blushed furiously when I realized that it was Takuya "Hey!" I yelped he grinned at me.

"If you were exhausted then you should've said so sooner" he said I pouted but had no other choice but to wrap my arms around his neck I swear I could practically _feel_ Davis smirking and Zoe silently squealing I mentally gulped at the teasing I was gonna get from Davis when we where back home. Then my eyes started to droop and forgetting the fact that Takuya was carrying me I quickly shut my eyes and fell asleep

Takuya POV:

_'Okay don't freak out, don't freak out, don't freak out!'_ I repeated over and over in my head as I carried Mizu thank god she couldn't see my red face I mentally groaned at the fact that Shinya and Koji we're going to tease me mercilessly about this but I couldn't help it, I admit I was pretty pissed off at the blonde kid who grabbed Mizu back at the competition it looked like he was hurting her I've never felt that angry before when I punched him but he deserved it.

I mean c'mon he and the others talked badly about Mizu and Davis after all they did for them and they didn't give Ken a chance seriously! At least we gave Koichi a chance after the Duskmon incident, when they just shut Ken down automatically aside from Davis and Mizu, my thoughts were interrupted when I felt something lightly hit my chest I looked down and smiled softly as Mizu fell asleep with her head reasting against my chest _'She looks so cute' _I thought fondly, I thought it was only a simple crush when I first met her, but then I realized something I was wrong, I didn't like Mizu no, I love her.

**Me: Awww! That's so sweet of you Taky**

**Takuya: *blushes furiously* Shut up! It's suppose to be a secret! **

**Davis: Yeah to Tai and Matt you better hope they don't find out about this**

**Me: That's for sure! Anyways I hoped you all like this it was my first time writing a fluff scene so tell me how I did also it was my first time describing Crescemon so if your still confused on what she looks like then go on google and as always…**

**Read & Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am soooooooo sorry! This isn't a new chapter but I need to put this on hiatus so I can come up with new chapters for the future but don't worry I'll come up with something as soon as I can, again I am so sorry! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Have no fear I have RETURNED! XD**

**Davis: It's been awhile **

**Mizu: It sure has by the way… **

**Davis and Mizu: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**Me: Aww thanks you guys :D *hugs Mizu and Davis* I'm finally 14 by B-day was on september 26 and I wanted to post a new chapter for you all bit couldn't because my iPod blacked out and my cousin had to fix it and it erased all my apps, music, photos and notes where I wrote all my drafts, anyways one of you guys do the Disclaimer please.**

**Davis: Sure **

**Disclaimer: CatLoverx33 does not own Digimon Cat only owns Mizu Igniusmon and some new OC's and this new version of the story.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9 **

_Evil laughter rang all around me I whipped around trying to find the source of it but it was useless "Just wait Chosen Children I will have my revenge soon enough" a voice cackled from the sky sending chills down my spine "No way are we ever going to let that happen!" I yelled clenching my fists._

_"Oh?" The voice said sounding amused "And what are you going to do about it? You might have the Legendary Warriors with you but don't think that'll make your chances against me easier I have grown more powerful since last time, you will all fall by my hands and the Digital-World will fall under my control!" The voice said triumphantly I gritted my teeth when I heard another voice speak._

_"Don't hog all the fun Master" the new voice said it sounded female "I want to get my own revenge on a certain blonde as well" the voice growled "Very well you'll get your revenge, now get rid of this pest" 'Master' said._

_"With pleasure" the female voice laughed I turned around to see a black figure with piercing red eyes she curled her lips in a sadistic smile as I shook in fear._

_"DARKNESS WAVE!"_

I screamed and bolted from my bed knocking Gummymon off "Mizu Mizu! What happened?" He asked worriedly I panted as cold sweat trickled down my forehead "I-It's n-nothing Gummy j-just a b-bad d-dream th-that's all" I stuttered clutching my bed sheets he looked doubtful but decided not to push it which I was thankful for he crawled back onto my bed (how he does that without hands I'll never know) and snuggled into my side quickly falling asleep I thought for a moment _'Who was that?'_ I had a pretty good guess who this 'Master' was but I didn't know who the other voice belonged to I decided to think about it later but I couldn't help the one thought that ran around my head before I went back to sleep again, just what is Piedmon planning?

(Later)

"Are you okay Mizu? You seem a little lost" Aunt Setsuko said as she placed a plate of eggs and bacon in front on me "Yeah just a bit tired from thinking last night" I sighed picking up my fork if your wondering why I live with my Aunt then it's because my parents passed away when I was young I lived in a foster home until Aunt Setsuko found out I was alive and had me live with her right away she's really cool and funny with a childish personality she has black hair that was tied into a bun and brown eyes that sparkled with mischief she wore a white blouse and black pants with black sandals.

"Is it about boys? Did you get a boyfriend?" She asked looking hopefully at me that's when my older cousin Daichi walked in and overheard us he had spiky black hair and blue eyes he was wearing a red polo with white jeans and res convers "B-Boyfriend!?" He spluttered as I chocked on my food "It's nothing like that Auntie!" I exclaimed honestly she's been bugging me about getting a boyfriend since she met Davis and thought he was my boyfriend.

She pouted "Mizu you really should get a boyfriend who knows he might be the right one for you" I thought about Takuya and how he carried me last night and blushed "Ooooh is that a blush I see?" Aunt Setsuko teased poking my cheek "No, no, no, no, no! Mizu is to young to have a boyfriend!" Daichi exclaimed as if horrified by the idea.

"Oh she's fine having a boyfriend now you've got to stop treating her like a child Daichi" Aunt Setsuko chided I sweatdropped even Daichi…

I placed my dishes in the sink and grabbed my bag "I'm going out to the mall with Zoe!" I called out before closing it when I was out I felt like banging my head against the wall seriously just how many people are going to butt into my love life?

After I met up with Zoe at the mall we talked for awhile about things before she dragged me to a clothing store and now she's rummaging through the clothes they had out "Uh Z? What exactly are you doing?" I asked standing behind her "Looking for a new outfit for you, you and Davis need a new look" she replied I looked down at my old clothes and thought I guess a new style wouldn't hurt.

"What about Davis?"

"His sister Jun's helping him out"

"Ahhh I see…" _'Poor Davis'_

"Aha!" Zoe exclaimed triumphantly as she handed me some new clothes and a pair of shoes "Go try this one" she instructed pushing me into a dressing room where I began to undress and change.

"It looks so cute on you!" Zoe squealed as I emerged from the dressing room I was now wearing a long sleeved silver jacket that was left unzipped the hood of the jacket had fluff around the rim like Davis' blue flame patterned jacket except it was white, underneath the jacket was a short sleeved light purple shirt with a pale yellow crescent moon in the center and silver knee length shorts with silver and white high tops I blushed "Th-thanks Zoe it actually looks good" I said smiling

"Looks like we already found you a new look" Zoe beamed I laughed "We sure did Z we sure did" after we paid for my new outfit we went out to look around the mall for other good shops although I couldn't help but feel that something was missing "Hey Mizu I gotta go somewhere and meet up with someone see ya later!" Zoe said before dashing off.

"Hey, wait! Zoe!" I called out but she was already out of sight I sighed "And she now leaves me" I muttered I heard chuckling coming from behind me "Don't worry Zoe's like that sometimes" a familiar voice said as I turned around "Takuya!" I said in surprise he was leaning on the wall behind me "Hey Mizu cute outfit" he said I blushed "Thanks Taky" I said unaware of the nickname I gave him although I did notice red tinges on his cheeks.

Wait a second… Zoe planned this didn't she?

Damnit!

"But something's missing" he added breaking me from my thoughts I fidgeted under his gaze "I got it" he said snapping his fingers he grabbed my hand as he pulled me along "Where are we going?" I asked while trying to keeping my blush down "You'll see" he said he kept a hold of my hand until we came to an accessory shop he let go and started to look around "Found it!" He called out triumphantly he walked back over to me and placed something around my head "Perfect" he smiled.

"Huh?" I looked at myself in a nearby mirror and saw a pair of purple goggles with red lenses "So what do you think?" Takuya asked "They look really good thank you Takuya" I smiled he grinned and reached forward and readjusted my goggles so they where now around my neck "Better?" He asked I nodded "That's how I wore my old ones, what now?" I asked he shrugged "We could go spy on Zoe" he suggested with a mischievous smile I eagerly nodded as we both exited out of the shop after paying for my goggles we eventually found Zoe but she wasn't alone "Davis?" I whispered as we hid behind the wall it was Davis but like me he had on a whole new outfit he wore a blue jacket with and orange symbol on the back with a red V neck underneath he had black jeans and red and black sneakers he also wore a new pair of goggles but his where red with orange lenses and they where on his head I hummed in interest Jun actually picked a good outfit for him.

Davis seemed to be asking Zoe something who's face was starting to turn a bright pink before she nodded looking happy Davis smiled and leaned down pressing his lips against her's my jaw dropped in shock and I'm pretty sure Takuya's was as well I quickly got my phone out and snapped a picture of them and placed it back in my pocket I do need blackmail material after all.

"I can't believe it" Takuya muttered still in shock I shrugged and smirked "It's about damn time, I was wondering when Davis was going to make a move" I snickered "Wait you knew he had a thing for Zoe?" Takuya asked surprised "Not really I knew Davis had a thing for Zoe and he finally told her".

"So your not jealous?" I turned to him with a curious look "No Davis is more like a brother to me we've been friends for a really long time" I explained Takuya nodded and he looked relieved? I shrugged boys can be weird sometimes "C'mon I think we should go now" Takuya suggested we quietly walked away from the new couple and headed for the ice cream parlor Takuya ordered chocolate ice cream in a sugar cone while I just ordered cookies and cream in a waffle cone we sat down and started to eat our frozen treats my mind wandered off to the dream I had last night and I sighed "What's wrong?" Takuya asked noticing the look on my face I turned to him thinking weather or not I should tell him "It's just that I had this dream last night" I began "I was alone until I heard laughter and a voice saying that we'd lose against him and the Digi-World with fall under his control but I refused to believe that he taunted me saying that he's grown more stronger since last time, before I heard a woman's voice speak calling him 'Master' and saying something about getting revenge as well he then ordered the female voice to get rid of me I saw a pair of red eyes, she called out her attack and then I woke up scaring Gummymon" by now I was trembling again.

"What if we do lose what do we do now?" I asked fearfully, arms circled around me pulling me into a hug "It's okay everything's going to be fine" Takuya comforted softly I hugged him back, swallowing my fear I kissed his cheek he blushed "W-Why did you…?" I started to panic "S-S-Sorry I shouldn't have!" I stood up quickly and tried to leave but Takuya grabbed my wrist "Let go!" I demanded tugging my wrist "No, not until you answer me first" he said firmly "B-Because I-I l-Iove y-you" I stuttered with my head down.

I was surprised when a hand was placed on my chin and gently tilted my face up and I felt a pair of lips on mine, my eyes widened then I slowly closed them and wrapped my arms around his neck as Takuya wrapped his around my waist then we both pulled apart for air I blushed furiously and hid my face in his shoulder "Dummy" I heard Takuya mutter "I love you too" I smiled as he hugged me tighter he then let go but held onto my hand "Mizu will you be my girlfriend?" Takuya asked I answered without hesitation.

"Yes" he smiled as he kissed me again when we parted he wrapped his arm around my shoulder I sighed in happiness.

Oh Shit.

Tai, Matt and Daichi are going to kill Takuya when they find out about this well I'm glad he can spirit evolve he's gonna need it when the time comes.

** Me: Awww you guys all got together how sweet! **

**Davis, Mizu, Takuya and Zoe *blushes furiously* **

**Me: *giggles* So I hope you all likEd this and look like Piedmon's not the only one who's back if you people know who the second voice is should I do a cat fight? *grins evilly***

**read and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: Hi wow I managed to post a new chapter soon! I hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon just my OCs**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

Takuya watched annoyed as Koji clutched his stomach laughing I sat on the bench red-faced while the others watched looking amused.

We were all at the park minus Davis and Zoe after yesterday at the mall we decided to tell the others well more like Takuya wanted to tell the others that we where dating here were the reactions, JP was shocked Kouichi was smiling, Tommy and Shinya cheered Gummymon threatened to shoot Takuya with his Gargo pellets if he hurt me for an in-training his threats are scary while Koji found it funny that I told Takuya first instead of him "Okay, can you shut up now?" Takuya asked with a tick mark on his head.

Koji's laughter finally stopped "I still can't believe She had to confess first that's just wrong!" I froze as a dark aura seemed to grow around I turned and smiled sweetly at Koji "Are, you implying something wolf boy?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice he gulped right before he was about to answer a voice interrupted us "Hey guys!" Davis called out he and Zoe where coming closer with someone else "Cody?" I asked surprised spotting him behind Davis "H-Hi Mizu" he said quietly "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to apologize I'm really sorry for not sticking up for you and Davis when the others talked badly about you" he said looking guilty Davis seemed to already forgive him I thought _'Well Cody doesn't really say bad things about us just point out our_ _flaws'_ I smiled and got up from the bench and ruffled his hair "Don't worry Cody I forgive you" I said he brightened up and Umpamon jumped to the bench to play with Gummymon and Demiveemon.

"Guys" Davis said getting our attention he and Zoe where holding hands "We have to tell you something" he said "Let me guess you and Z are dating now?" I asked they both blushed "We already knew Mizu and Takuya are dating too" Tommy said "How did you guys-?" Zoe asked I took my phone out and showed them the picture of them kissing Zoe gasped "Mizu!" Davis exclaimed "Yes?" I said innocently.

"Delete that!" He said I pretended think "Hmmm, Nah I was thinking of showing Jun" I said "Give me the phone!" Davis demanded "No" I stuck my tongue out "Get over here" Davis made to grab at me I yelped and hid behind my boyfriend Davis stopped and looked thoughtful "Let's go to the Digi-world it still needs some fixing up to do" he announced we nodded and made our way to school to the computer lab.

_**In the Digi-world…**_

"Be careful Mizu!" Terriermon called up from his place on the ground with some YukimiBotamon around him "I will, don't worry" I said from my position in a high tree we where all at a village helping repair the damage form Digimon attacks the others where helping somewhere else while I was up in a tree picking some fruits for snacks I wasn't careful when a branch snapped I gasped as I fell I heard the others cry out in shock before I felt something catch me.

I looked and saw a familiar face staring at staring I me I smiled "Thanks Cyberdramon" I said he growled softly before gently setting me down now I know that Cyberdramon seems like a scary digimon but he's actually got a soft spot once you get to know him which I had the fun of doing.

"Mizu, you scared me I thought you where a goner!" Terriemon cried jumping over to me and checked to see if I was hurt I smiled "That's sweet if you Terriermon but I'm-" I was cut off by a loud screech coming near the village sharing a frantic look we rushed towards the village just in time to see the others fighting against a Devidramon and they where in thier humans forms and looked a bit beaten up which was odd considering Devidramon was a champion level digimon he shouldn't have done that much damaged.

"Guys, over here!" I called out "Mizu!" They shouted in relief "Be careful this Devidramon's strong" Kouichi warned I nodded and pulled out my D-Tector as Terriermon started to glow.

Execute Spirit Evolution… Crescemon!

Terriermon Digivolve too… Gargomon!

Devidramon looked at us "Another Digidestined? My Lord Piedmon is the famous one" he said making us all gasped Piedmon!? "You know him!?" Davis asked he glanced at him "Yes Lord Piedmon was the one who granted me with this new power and with it I will use it to get rid of you pests" he cackled red eyes glowing maliciously. "Enough talk and let's fight!" Gargomon said I nodded "Right!" We both charged.

"GARGO LASER!"

Gargomon attacked but it didn't affect him "Pathetic" he said "Oh Yeah?" I said

"ICE ARROW!"

Like the time with Angemon I was in the stream on ice that blocked me out of sight I brought both of my axes down but he dodged and unknowingly landed in front of Gargomon I smirked gotcha!

"Gargomon now!"

"Right!"

"LUNATIC DANCE!"

"BUNNY PUMMEL!"

Our attacks hit him dead on creating a small explosion "We did it!" Gargomon cheered although his cheer was interrupted by a dark laugh the smoke cleared to reveal Devidramon slightly injured but mostly fine "Is that all you got?" He taunted we stood there shocked "He took all that and it barley made a scratch on him" I said he sneered "My turn" he disappeared then right in front of us.

"RED EYES!"

I found myself looking into his eyes and became paralyzed Gargomon was having the same problem "I-I can't move!" I said trying to move my body Devidramon only smirked then he pumped his wings and flew up in the sky directly above the two of us.

"DEMONIC GALE!" He sliced his blood red claws through the air creating a shockwave that hit us directly

"AHHHH!"

We both turned back to normal as we slammed into a tree Terriermon landing on my lap I groaned painfully "How weak" Devidramon commented extending his claws I forced myself up leaning against the tree _'What now?'_ I thought "Say Goodbye!" Devidramon chuckled darkly I gasped seeing him lunge towards me his claws stretched out.

"CRIMSON NAIL!"

"MIZU!" I heard the others shout but before the attack hit me a blur of black came as the attack went right through his stomach my eyes widened in horror as I saw who took the hit for me.

"CYBERDRAMON!" I screamed tears falling down ignoring the pain I ran to him clutching his arm as I stared at him "No Cyberdramon why? Why did you take that hit for me!?" I cried if it wasn't for this situation I would have been shocked when he actually spoke, "Needed…to… protect…friend" his voice was raspy his data was already breaking apart as he spoke I winced noticing he was growing cold and it was already to late to save him "Thank…You…" Cyberdramon said before bursting into bits of data.

Devidramon cackled "Pathetic he threw away his life for saving a worthless human, that fool" my head was down with my hair covering my eyes "Shut up" I said quietly "Huh? What was that?" He asked. "I said SHUT UP!" I yelled "Cyberdramon is no fool he gave himself up to protect me so that I can stop you and I won't let his sacrifice be in vain!" As I spoke multiple strips of data surrounded my hand.

Execute Beast Spirit Evolution!

"Aaaaahhhh!" I screamed in pain as the power surged through my body.

I was now wearing a white armor shirt that cut of above my stomach with a white armored skirt with the same pink skin just a bit darker and ruby red eyes I still had quill like appendages in my back with a long pink scarf around my neck for shoulder guards I had navy blue crescent moons that where sideways with white high-heels that had some yellow in them my axes became a lance like weapon with sharp wedges at both ends.

"Dianamon!" I cried everyone was staring at me in awe as I turned to Devidramon "Surprised? You should be" my voice sounded more mature and smooth he snapped out of it and glared at me.

"CRIMSON NAIL!"

I dodged his attack effortlessly and hit him with my lance sending him flying against a tree, "What's the matter?" I mocked "Am I too much for you to handle?" He growled "Just you wait" before lunging at me again I sidestepped before turning and kicked him straight in the face "Argh!" He cried "You Bitch!" He roared launching a furry of attacks at me I blocked every one of them before I jumped back "Enough of this" I said pulling out a quill from my back that was slightly glowing.

"ARROW OF ARTEMIS!" I launched the arrow and it made the mark his fractal code appeared.

"Time to say goodbye, fractal code digitize!" I said swiping my D-Tector I turned back to normal and fell on my knees as everyone came rushing forward Takuya in the lead when he reached my he pulled me into a hug as I burst into tears again "C-Cyberdramon's g-gone!" I cried he rubbed my back in comfort as the others watched sadly I was close to Cyberdramon "Guys, I think it's time we talked to the others about this" Davis said seriously no one objected as we all went home.

**Me: Poor Mizu she lost a close friend Piedmon's in for it now and some of you guys where right LADYDEVIMON HAS RETURNED! Should I add in a catfight with her? Also I'm a bit stuck with coming up with new chapters so if you guys have any suggestions then I would love to hear it **

**Read and Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: Well thank Anzulongmon I managed to get this finished**

**Mizu: *staring into space***

**Davis: What's up with her?**

**Demiveemon: She'sh still upshet about Cyberdramon Davish remember?**

**Davis: Oh yeah**

**Me: that's why this whole chapter's going to be in Davis's POV**

**Davis: Wow really!?**

**Me: Yeah, now Vee the disclaim please**

**Demiveemon: Okie Dokie!**

**Dishclaimer: Cat does not own Digimon jusht her OC's and this new version of it from Knight of Loyalty**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11**

Davis POV:

When we got back home I told Cody to send a message to the others on his D-terminal for a meeting at my place this has gone far enough first Piedmon comes back with stronger minions and Mizu…I looked at my 'little sister' she was sitting on the couch with her legs pulled up to her chest her eyes where red and puffy from crying Demiveemon and Gummymon where on either side of the couch trying to cheer her up but it wasn't working.

I clenched my fist she lost an important friend I once joked that Cyberdramon was going to be her new partner which resulted in running away from a jealous Gargomon shooting his Gargo pellets at me but now he's gone, he sacrificed himself so Mizu could use her beast spirit.

I felt really bad I could've used my beast spirit but I didn't I was scared of losing control just like Takuya and Koji and because of that she lost Cyberdramon.

I made my way over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Hey" I said softly she looked at me with dull lavender eyes "I'm sorry it's my fault" I whispered her expression changed to a confused one "Why do you say that?" She asked tilting her head.

"I-It's just that…I could've helped by using my own beast spirit but I was scared of losing control and hurt you all." I tightened my grip on her shoulder and my eyes where tearing up normally I wouldn't cry in front of the others but Mizu's my best sister-like friend so it was okay for her to see me cry she didn't mind.

**WHACK!**

**"GAH!?"**

I hit the floor and clutched my head with a bruise on it (Anime style) I looked at Mizu and she was holding her fist which was smoking with an annoyed expression in her face "Damnit, Mizu! What the hell!?" I demanded while our partners started laughing she stood up and placed her hands on her hips "Are you serious?" She asked I blinked "Huh?" She sighed and kneeled down in front of me.

"Do you honestly think that we'll be afraid of you if you lose control? It's true that Koji and Takuya lost control but they didn't give up, they still tried their beast sprits and they got control, you know why?" She asked I thought for a moment before I realized something;

I'm an Idiot.

"Well?" Mizu asked I smirked "Cause they wanted to protect they're friends and the Digi-World, that's why" I answered she smiled "Exactly" I stood up and looked at her "I'll try my beast spirit and I won't be afraid, if you were able to do it then so can I" she nodded.

"Hey, Davis?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for cheering me up"

"No problem but…"

I quickly pulled her into a headlock "Ack! Davis!" She exclaimed trying to wiggle out of my hold I laughed "Payback for that punch" I started to rub my knuckles against her scalp she yelped "Let go, let go!" She demanded trying to pull out she tried for a few moments then stopped I thought she gave up before she jabbed a finger in my ribs I immediately let go and clutched my side.

"Hey no fair!" I exclaimed she stuck her tongue out.

***Knock, ****Knock***

We stopped our playful activity when there was a knock on my door Mizu walked forward and opened it "Uh, Davis?" She called "I think we need to keep some of them from killing each other" she informed me.

Confused I walked forward only to see our new team and old team glaring at each other Takuya was glaring at TK who glared back guess he still must be ticked off at TK when he forcefully grabbed Mizu Zoe still looked like she wanted to slap Kari again Koji seemed to be holding Takuya back from lashing out at TK.

JP looked at them with distrust as were Sora, Yolei, Matt and Tai Tommy, Cody and Shinya were frowning at them Ken seemed to be hiding behind Koichi who covered him a bit from the others but was trying to calm the his team and lastly Joe, Izzy and Mimi just stood there unsure of what to do Mizu sighed and I couldn't help but follow suit '_This…is going to be tough' _we both thought in unison.

**(A several moments later…)**

So the two of us (Mizu and I) were able to get everyone inside and seated in the living room Mizu was about to sit on the floor when Takuya pulled her close to his side, a bit _too_ close for Tai and Matt who glared at him I sweatdropped sometimes I wonder if he has a death wish, I cleared my voice.

"Okay, so here's the problem there's a new danger in the Digi-World and the three Celestials asked us all to stop it." Everyone paid attention to me "A new threat?" Tai repeated I nodded "Yeah" Yolei scoffed "What, are you guys not good as you say you are?" She asked smugly.

"Yolei…shut the hell up" Mizu snapped our old team looked at her shocked as she glared at Yolei "Have you learned nothing from the past week or are you just plain stupid?" Yolei just looked at her shocked her mouth open and closing like a fish Takuya and Koji where trying to keep from laughing, Ken and Koichi chucked nervously JP was snickering Zoe was smiling victoriously while covering Tommy's ears and Umpamon was covering Cody's ears with his wing-like ears, Bokomon covered Shinya's ears and I suppressed a smirk that's my sister.

"The new enemy is or old enemy we're facing is Piedmon" she said I did a mental countdown in my head

**3…**

**2…**

**1…**

**"WHAAAT!?"** The older kids and the others shouted "B-But th-that's impossible he was sealed away in the gates of destiny there's no way he should be able to return!" Tai exclaimed shocked and afraid.

"We're not sure how he escaped but he's out there getting stronger and wants revenge" I said "So we all need to work together on this if we want to stop him" they all looked at each other before Tai turned to me "Okay we'll work together as a team" we fist bumped smiling "But no fighting against each other got it?" I asked everyone looked at each other before nodding.

"There's just one more thing" Tai said "What?" I asked **"Tell that guy to get his hands** **off Mizu"** Tai and Matt said dangerously I looked back at Takuya and he smirked what the hell is he thinking!? "Sorry no can do guys" he said.

"And why not?" Matt asked narrowing his eyes Takuya responded by pressing his lips against Mizu's in a short kiss I gaped at him _'Oh he's a dead man'_ I thought looking at Matt and Tai's horrified looks Mizu turned bright red and Takuya grinned cheekily "See? Where dating now like Davis and Z" he answered then he grabbed Shinya, Neemon and Bokomon and raced out the door.

**"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"** Tai and Matt yelled racing out to murder Takuya.

**"TAI!"** Sora called racing out to stop them the others just looked at us stunned "So… I guess we'll see you guys tomorrow" I said, before TK spoke up "Um Davis, Mizu?"

"What?"

"We're sorry about talking about you guys that wasn't fair of us" he said bowing his head along with Kari and Yolei the older kids looked at them approvingly before Mizu and I shared a look.

"Sure TK forgive and forget" I replied Mizu nodded in agreement "Yeah I guess it's cool but if this ever happens again you'll deal with me in spirit form, got it?" She asked they nodded vigorously then everyone left.

When I shut the door I found Mizu on the floor laying down on her stomach sulking with Demiveemon and Gummymon on either side of her shoulder "Takuya just had to do that didn't he?" She whined I chuckled "Yeah I'm thinking it'll take BurningGreymon to get away from them" I said "Or Sora" Gummymon added.

"What? Eh I don't think so" I replied "Well you know what the alwaysh shay" Demiveemon piped up "What's that?" I asked raising an eyebrow they all answered in unison **"Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn."**

I suddenly felt bad for Tai and Matt.

**Me: hahahahaha yeah poor Tai and Matt**

**Mizu: I hope Sora doesn't overdo it**

**Davis: Mizu! Your back! And don't worry I'm pretty sure she'll get them under control besides she's kinda got Tai whipped**

**Mizu: *sweatdrops* Uh, yeah**

**Me: We'll see my friends, we'll see**

**Davis: Please read & review!**

**Cat out!**


End file.
